If I had you
by Kittyzilla
Summary: Miz found a girl his head over heels for. Can they stay togather no matter what WWE throws at them?
1. Chapter 1

_**I am a huge WWE fan and wanted to do this **_

_**Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! **_

_**I only own my characters**_

_**ENJOY**_

Chapter One

Miz smiled as he did his meet and greet, he looked up from one signing and smiled a huge smile. There in front of him stood a beautiful woman with long red hair.

Miz autographed the sketch book that was in front of him, "Nice sketch."

The women smiled. "Thanks, there will be a poster like it at the Royal Rumble."

Miz handed her the sketch book. "I'll look for it." He smiled more as the woman nodded. He watched her leave before going back to more autographs.

After finishing his autographing he headed out of the mall and got into a limo. As he sat in the back of the limo he watched out the window. He was picturing the red hair woman. He smirked and pulled his iPod out as he got out of the limo and into the gym to work out.

Miz walked out holding the belt over his shoulder. When he got into the ring he scanned the audience like normal. A smirk appeared on his face when as he promised he saw the poster. When Ortan came out Miz was talking to Alex posting to where he saw the poster. Alex looked in the direction and nodded. Shortly after the match got underway Alex headed out. Miz did his best in the match while Alex was gone. After a while Alex appeared again and started to help out the Miz. When a socking help form CM Punk helped the Miz win the match and kept his belt. Once they reached back stage they headed to the locker room.

Alex leaned on the wall as Miz showered. "Well, she looks to be with friends or family. She was also in a Sheamus shirt with jeans."

Miz came out with a towel on. "That doesn't help location."

Alex looked to him. "Section two seats fourteen."

Miz smirked, "Thank you man."

Alex smiled as he started to warm up for the rumble as Miz dressed, "No problem man."

After Miz eliminated Cena in the Rumble he headed back with Alex. When Alex got into the locker room he punched the wall.

Alex turned to Miz when he entered, "I failed you."

Miz shook his head. "Naw man there was more than normal. You did good man."

Alex nodded and went to hit the showers. Miz looked at a map of the arena. When he found out the location that Alex told him he smiled plotting how to get to the area.

One the Royal Rumble was over Alex and Miz headed out in hopes to find the girl. Miz smirked when he reached the area and saw her standing outside of the area.

Miz called out. "Hey," He sighed before calling out again. "Hey you," Miz smirked as the girl turned and looked at him.

She smiled softly. "Hi, I tend not to be called Hey you."

Miz reached her and smiled. "Never got your name at the meet and greet."

She smiled, "Emily."

Miz smiled. "Emily nice name," He moved closer to her, "You from around here?"

Emily shook her head no. 'Two friends and I booked a hotel room."

Miz nodded, "Where you from?"

Emily looked to him. "Rhode Island."

Miz placed his hand near her shoulder leaning on the wall. "I'll make a deal with you then."

Emily raised a brow as he moved closer to her. "Oh?"

Miz smirked, "You let me spend the night with you, and not in a sexual way. I'll give you three nose bleed seats." He smirked seeing her questionable look, "Plus three backstage pages."

Emily smiled looking into his eyes, "Alright."

Alex and Emily's friends had just reached where Miz and Emily stood to hear the conversation. All three stood with their jaws dropped. Alex could feel his body heat rise as if he just watched his friend betray him.

Miz smirked again, "Alright." He looked to his right and saw a pissed off Alex. He raised a brow and heading towards Alex. Once they moved out of ear shot. "What's up Alex?"

Alex glared at him. "We have a room together and you pull this crap?"

Miz had a dumfound look. "That's her. This could be a meant to be thing."

Emily looked at her friend as they closed in on her. "What?"

Her friend with long black hair spoke. "What was that?"

Emily looked to her. "Well Dana, You and April said after my break up I need to start taking risks."

Dana nodded, "Good point."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am a huge WWE fan and wanted to do this **_

_**Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! **_

_**I only own my characters**_

_**ENJOY**_

Chapter Two

Dana and Emily stood back stage with Miz and Alex. Miz had his arm wrapped around Emily's waist, Alex smirked it seemed like Miz was right and they seemed perfect together. Miz kissed the top of Emily's head.

"You going to be ok back here by your self's?" Miz looked at Emily.

Emily smiled. "Ya I'll be fine."

Miz looked to Alex. "Ready?" He was about to head out when Alex nodded before he was pulled back.

"Not like that you're not," Emily had grabbed Miz's suite coat. "Your tie," She said when he looked to her. She fixed the tie so it was straight, "Can't have you going out there to insult Alberto Del Reo looking like that."

Miz smiled sweetly. "You are the best, Come on Alex." He headed out to interrupt Alberto as he was going on about being the Royal Rumble Winner.

As the night went on things went according to plain like they were spouse too. Once the night was over Miz hated the idea of not being able to see Emily till whenever they would be back. He was trying to stall as much as he could. He sighed as not only Alex but the tech's reminded him they had to be on the road soon.

Miz reached Emily and sighed softly. "Hey we got to head out you going to be ok?"

Emily smiled softly seeing the sad look in Miz's eyes. "I'll be fine I'll be seeing you ever Monday night and whatever day you show up."

Miz smiled softly. "I'll try to text and or call you when I can alright."

Emily nodded and removed her hair thing from her hair. "Here," She slipped her black thing over his wrist.

Miz smiled softly then looked into her eyes. "I don't have anything for you."

Emily smiled and ran her hand over his cheek. "You autographed an image for me gave me your shirt tonight what more could you give me?"

Miz smiled softly, "true."

Emily kissed Miz on the cheek. "I'll text you when Dana and I get home alright."

Miz nodded and slowly let his hand slip from hers. "Alright," He turned and headed with a few other WWE super stars onto the bus. He took his seat next to Alex and sighed softly.

Alex looked to him. "You sure this is a smart move."

Miz looked to him and nodded before closing his eyes when he felt the bus start up. He was hoping he could at less get some sleep on the bus not knowing what the hotel would be like. Alex watched his iPod and only took his attention away when he heard Miz's Text go off. Alex noticed the name and went back to his iPod.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am a huge WWE fan and wanted to do this **_

_**Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! **_

_**I only own my characters**_

_**ENJOY**_

Miz walked back to the locker room holding his head high in pride. Alex walked beside him before wondering off to one of his buds who sells merchandise. Alex smirked as he picking up a few of the new t-shirts. Alex reached back to Miz and looked to him.

"What?" Alex looked to him oddly.

"What is with the new shirts?" Miz looked rather ill amused at this fact.

"Picked them up cus you lost yours Monday I didn't have one and I think someone would like one." Alex watched Miz take the shirts.

Miz looked to Alex when he saw the female shirt, "Really?"

Alex looked to him oddly. "What?"

Mi z put the other male shirt over his shoulder examine the women shirt. "Don't think she already ordered it online?"

Alex sighed softly, "Didn't think that."

Miz shrugged slightly. "What the hell she wouldn't turn it down."

Miz reached the locker room to change out of his 'work' clothes. Alex was checking a few things on his phone. Alex smirked getting a text from Emily. The photo was of her and she was holding a plushie she made.

Miz looked towards Alex. "What's up?"

Alex smiled showing him the picture, "This."

Miz looked form the picture to Alex. "Wait, is that you."

Alex looked at the picture. "My rooky coat and all, she got talent man."

Miz smiled as he slipped into a pair of jeans. "Maybe I should have her make me some new ring gear."

Alex smirked. "May have to wait she said she wanted to try and make your coat you ware for ppvs."

Miz looked to Alex. "You're kidding."

Alex shook his head, "Nope."

Miz whistled. "I'm going to have to see that when it's done."

Alex looked to him. "I'm sure she'll send some photos dude."

Miz smiled and put his shirt on before packing his gym bag. Alex put his phone in his pocket before him and Miz headed out to mingle for the WWE.


End file.
